spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Curved Surface on a Galactic Portrait
A Curved Surface on a Galactic Portrait (###...#) is the second episode of Bikini Bottom Adventures, and the finale of Season 1. It was released on February 4, 2017, was written, directed, and filmed by , and was produced by William Underscore Productions Ltd. Watch it on the BBA YouTube channel here! Plot Patrick demonstrates a new skill he has learned - 'self-propellation'. While demonstrating it, however, he suddenly vanishes. SpongeBob and Squidward are confused until Patrick reappears, announcing rabidly that the world outside Bikini Bottom has ended. He keeps the residents of Bikini Bottom on lockdown, while SpongeBob and Squidward secretly plan an escape. When SpongeBob accidentally reveals the plan aloud, however, they only just manage to escape through the closet before Patrick catches up to them. Transcript (in progress) video opens on Patrick, preparing himself for something, backed by intense cinematic music. SpongeBob enters the frame, and the music immediately switches to 'Magical Connection' by Pizzicato Five. SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick! What are you doing? Patrick: Oh, hey, SpongeBob! I'm preparing myself. SpongeBob: For what? Patrick: Well... um-- cut I am mastering a new technique. It is called... self-propellation. [Text appears that reads: SELF-PROPELLATION ]'' '''SpongeBob:' Wow. Sounds cool! What does it involve? Patrick: Well... music swells you have to first... steel yourself. Gain a strong footing. And then... cinematic music reaches a climax as Patrick self-propellates himself headfirst into the window, landing with a thud on the floor. SpongeBob comes rushing to his aid. SpongeBob: gasps Patrick! Are you okay? gets up. Patrick: out in awe I feel... ENERGIZED. zooms in on Patrick's face as a psychedelic filter of realisation is overlaid, set to 'The Rising Portal' by Natural Snow Buildings. Cut back to SpongeBob. Patrick: Let's do it again! to Squidward, sitting at his computer. Off in the distance, Patrick repeatedly self-propellates himself at the window. Squidward grows tiresome. Squidward: What are you two doing?! SpongeBob: Oh, hey, Squidward! We were just getting our... self-propagation on, hehehe... Patrick: covertly Self-propellation. Squidward: I don't care what you're doing - as long as you're not making any noise, and-- accidentally self-propellates himself into Squidward. They both tumble onto the desk. Squidward: Ow. Patrick: Oh, hey, Squidward! starts to grumble, the intensity rising until it becomes a restrained scream of rage. Patrick: Uh oh. to outside Bikini Bottom. 'Solitude is Bliss' by Tame Impala starts playing. A car drives by, revealing the episode number. Cut to Bikini Bottom, where Squidward is playing the song on his computer. SpongeBob and Patrick are sitting on their bed. Patrick: Okay, SpongeBob! I think it's time to take this to the next level. SpongeBob: Oh! Well, what do you have in mind? Patrick: Well, my first plan will be... focuses on a nearby window behind SpongeBob and Patrick. Patrick: ...to leap... at that window. SpongeBob: But Patrick! Won't that be really dangerous and can seriously injure you? long pause. Patrick: Uh... no it won't. long pause. SpongeBob: Well, okay then. Good luck! Credits Director: Puppeteer: Director of Photography: Sound Mixing: Script Supervisor: Starring: * SpongeBob * Patrick * Squidward * Not-Patrick Music Used: * Pizzicato Five - Magical Connection (instrumental version) * Natural Snow Buildings - The Rising Portal * Tame Impala - Solitude is Bliss * William Basinski - d|p 3 * Roly Porter - 4101 * Yo La Tengo - Tired Hippo * マクロスMACROSS 82-99 - 水野 亜美AMY (Additional sound design by 7HL.) Category:Episodes Category:Bikini Bottom Adventures